


Lavender and Rose Petals

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: Nyx intends to romance the pants off Noctis this Valentine's Day, but Noctis beats him to it.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Lavender and Rose Petals

“Is a blindfold really necessary?”

“I did say it was a surprise.”

“A _kinky_ surprise?”

Nyx _hears_ Noctis rolling his eyes when he scoffs. 

“Is your mind always in the gutter?”

“Not always,” Nyx grins, “but it _is_ Valentine’s Day. We had a nice dinner. I wouldn’t mind some dessert.”

“All in good time, Hero.”

Dinner was Nyx’s doing this evening. They both decided the week prior that they didn’t want to go out to a restaurant. Such a thing would only leave them prone to prying eyes and articles surfacing the next day about the Prince’s mysterious Valentine’s flame. As much as Noctis had little care for what anyone could ever have to say about their relationship, he valued privacy greatly and so did Nyx. 

That didn’t stop Nyx from attempting to be romantic. Though he feared a bouquet of flowers and a simple candle-lit dinner at Noctis’ place was nowhere near enough for all his prince deserved, Noct seemed to be more than content with it. Lemon peppered barramundi crusted with herbs, a side of fluffy rice pilaf and rosemary roasted potatoes, and a nice glass of wine to chase it down? Noctis had made an obscene sound like he’d never heard anything more arousing in his life. 

“I’ve never had a romantic dinner like this before,” Noctis explained earlier whilst watching Nyx prep in the kitchen. “Not for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh? Prepare to have the pants romanced off your tastebuds, little king.”

Going by the noises of delight humming in the back of Noct’s throat when he took that first bite, Nyx was certain he had succeeded. He couldn’t have been more pleased. 

Of course, he had intentions to romance the actual pants off Noctis once their food settled a bit. He almost got there, too, until Noct had pressed him against the couch cushions and prevented the next hungry kiss with a simple finger to his lips. 

“I have something for you,” Noctis told him in earnest with a shy smile. 

“For me?”

“Valentine’s Day goes both ways, Hero. You planned something nice for me. I wanted to plan something nice for you too.”

“You didn’t have to - ”

“Nuh uh,” Noctis cut him off quickly with two fingers to his lips that time. “None of that. I’m gonna romance the _real_ pants off you first.”

That’s when the blindfold came out. It was a silk black piece of fabric, so of course Nyx got a little excited. Though he hardly got a word out before Noctis was already tying it around his head. The confusion came once there were headphones placed in his ears and Noct asked him to sit tight for a moment while everything was put together. It was meant to be as much of a surprise as possible apparently, since music was put on to ensure Nyx wouldn’t _hear_ whatever was being prepared.

Sure, a few of his guesses were on the lewd side, but can Noct blame him?

The wooden floor beneath Nyx’s bare feet becomes cold tile with his next step. The bathroom, Nyx assumes, which makes him more curious than before. Noctis takes him not a step further, and he’s quickly distracted by the fragrance of the air. Something floral like lavender with a hint of coconut. 

“Noct, what is - ”

The blindfold is untied and falls away from his eyes, revealing the dusky state of the room. Before him, Noct’s bathtub is filled to the brim with bubbles, deep red rose petals sprinkled atop the foam, lining the rim of the tub between flickering tea light candles. A wooden tray rests in the middle, occupied by more scattered petals, a heart shaped box filled with chocolate strawberries and two half-filled glasses of red wine. 

“Whoa…” Nyx blinks, unsure if he has any other words left in him. A bath. Gods, Nyx can’t remember the last time he had the chance to take a nice bath. A _bubble bath_ , at that. A nice warm soak after a harrowing week to and from the front lines, training recruits and ignoring arrogant crownsguards with superiority complexes. 

How the hell did he never think to do this before?

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Noctis smiles at him. 

“You really put this all together for me.”

“I might’ve had some help choosing the right scent for the bubble bath and candles…” Noct rubs the back of his neck nervously. “It was mostly me, though. I even got the tray. Do you… like it?”

“I love it.” Nyx squeezes Noctis hand at his side. Their fingers intertwine easily as ever, and Noct tips up on his toes to kiss his cheek.

“Then take your clothes off and get in before the water gets cold.”

Though it’s common for Nyx to get excited whenever Noctis so suavely demands he take his clothes off, this instance in particular has him thrilled and he wastes no time in complying. Talk about romancing the pants off him alright.

The water is pleasantly warm when he puts the first leg in, and it envelops him so soothingly when he brings in the other and gently eases himself down. He lets out a shamelessly content breath. Any and all stressors of the week melt off of him beneath the warmth. Tired bones and tense muscles find alleviation in the bubbly, lavender infused water.

He leans his head back and stretches his legs, taking in a whiff of fragrant air. He assumes the faint coconut scent is coming from the candles, and it distantly reminds him a little of the beaches back home. 

“You’re going to join me, aren’t you?” Nyx asks and glances over his shoulder, a bit disappointed to see he’s only removed his shirt. 

“Just a sec.”

There’s hands in his hair suddenly, tucking everything behind his ears and pulling the strands back into a tail. The tail is twisted and bunched together into a bun, which Nyx feels Noctis tying into place; out of his face and safe from the water. Nyx huffs having not expected the extra little step to be taken, but he smiles gratefully. 

The soft kiss at the nape of his neck makes him shiver. The warmth of the water has somehow reached his face and ears now.

“You really know how to treat a glaive, don’t you?” 

“I want you to feel good.” Nyx hears the undoing of a zipper, the rustle and careless plop of fabric. “Relaxed. Warmed up for dessert.”

“And by _dessert_ you mean…?” _Not_ the indulgent strawberries set before Nyx on the tray. He has no doubts about that once Noct steps into view beside him. He’s outlined beautifully by the amber flicker of the candles, lacking a single article of clothing like a live work of art. “Right.” Nyx smirks, biting his lip and beckoning Noct to join him.

Noctis obliges, stepping in carefully so not to hurt him. Nyx reaches for Noct’s waist to help guide him down, the bubbly petal brimmed water rising in tandem. Tentative hands smooth up Nyx’s scarred chest, wiping the bubbly foam from it while Noct settles in his lap. Nyx sits up just a hint straighter to better see the infatuated glint in those eyes. Fingers trace up his neck, cup around his face and pull him in for a kiss that has him sighing longingly against Noct’s lips. 

The water feels so much warmer than it did moments ago, and more so as the kisses drag down his jaw, across his collar, to the defined little dip between the bones. 

“We should really do this more often.” Nyx breathes as slowly and evenly as possible.

“We barely started.” Noct chuckles against his skin, which makes him chuckle too. 

“And I’ve quickly decided it’s worth doing again in the near future.”

“I got a whole bottle of the lavender stuff left,” Noct says, turning to pluck a strawberry from the heart box, “and I’m sure there’s some place you can special order these outside of Valentine’s Day. Say the word and I’ll gladly indulge you.”

Nyx lifts an arm from the bubbles to take the strawberry from Noct’s fingers, but he’s stopped. Noctis shakes his head at him and holds the treat to his lips.

“Which one of us is royalty here tonight?” He laughs, allowing Noctis to feed it to him. He takes a generous bite from the chocolate coating and hums in satisfaction at the mix of sweet and tartness on his tongue. 

“All part of the warm up.” Noct says with a sheepish smile, waiting for Nyx to swallow before going in for another kiss. The tongue brushing past Nyx’s lips pleases him as much as it surprises him.

Sweet treats and even sweeter kisses bestowed upon him like Nyx is at the center of his prince’s world - it’s not the first time Noctis has stirred such feelings in him, nor made his heart sing in his chest so profusely. But the more he soaks up the attention, each time he catches those tender, loving glimpses from Noctis as he licks the remnants of chocolate from his lips - Nyx wonders if this is how Noctis feels when he hides his face from the endless praises sung to him beneath the sheets.

To say Noctis is warming him up is an understatement. He’s downright spoiled tonight, elevated and on the verge of imploding from the affection alone. 

Between bites of chocolate berries chased down with sips of red wine and worshiping kisses, Noctis takes to gently washing Nyx’s skin with a sponge. He starts from the shoulders, all the way to the tips of his fingers, and peppers more kisses down every freshly washed inch. The same goes for his neck and chest, as much as he can access without giving himself a bubble beard. 

(It happens inevitably, and Nyx laughs at him when it does, which gains him his own bubble beard in return.)

“Turn around for me,” Nyx says, tongue loosened debatably by the wine or Noctis himself. “I want to soak with you for a bit.”

“Okay,” Noctis smiles and carefully twists around. Nyx adjusts his legs as needed, leaving his prince the perfect space to slot into. Before Noctis can lean back, though, Nyx takes the sponge and presses it to the pale skin before him.

Noctis startles at the trickle of droplets down the small of his back and his old scar. Nyx scoots forward, the foamy water sloshing mildly with him. The long cleansing strokes Nyx scrubs across Noct’s shoulders and back are nowhere near as calculated, but they’re just as loving. Beneath the petal garnished bubbles, he wraps his arms around Noctis’ waist, and pulls him close. Nyx leaves one kiss at the nape of his neck, and another between his shoulder blades.

“Love you,” Noctis says quietly, a contented sigh following as he leans against Nyx’s chest, head resting upon a shoulder.

“Love you, little king.” Nyx kisses his temple. “Always.”

They lose track of how much time they spend like this; soaking in the dimmed little corner of the bathroom, sharing more indulgent bites and sips, mundane conversation and titillating little touches beneath the bubbles.

Surrounded by the scent of lavender and the company of rose petals, Nyx would give anything if it meant they could stay here like this. Though, given enough time, enough teasing and a few extra suggestive whispers than Nyx expected - he finds the dessert he so eagerly inquired about earlier is well worth abandoning the warmth of it all. 

In fact, the way Noctis cries his name that night is the sweetest treat of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> might be belated, but I finally got a valentine's fic out for these two! If you enjoyed this, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3
> 
> Consider giving it a reblog/RT over on [tumblr](https://glaivenoct.tumblr.com/post/643214467836100608/lavender-and-rose-petals) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/glaivenoct/status/1361398436784861185?s=20)?


End file.
